villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kojak
Kojak is the secondary antagonist of the 2001 Disney animated film Recess: School's Out!. He is Dr. Phillium Benedict's chief of security and second-in-command of the Anti-Recess Legion. He was voiced by , who also played Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot videogame franchise, Lex Luthor in the DC animated universe, General McGuffin in Disney's Wander Over Yonder series, Mr. Krabs in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise, and Undertow in Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Biography Stealing a Tractor Beam Kojak first appeared when he, Benedict, Fenwick, and their henchmen infiltrate a U.S. military base to steal a tractor beam, as part of Benedict's evil plan to send the Earth to a new Ice Age to destroy summer vacation in his effort to raise test scores. After that, they head onward to Third Street Elementary School, which was closed for the summer and Benedict used to be the principal there before his former best friend Peter Prickly replaced him. As per Benedict's orders, Kojak was assigned to keep the school clear any suspicion of outside authorities, which led him to develop a strong grudge against T.J. Detweiller (the protagonist of the film) for his suspicions (also for his "ugly bald guy" comment when he was spying on them). T.J. tried to inform Principal Prickly about this, but Prickly ends up being captured and locked inside the school. In order to avoid any more suspicions, Benedict ordered Kojak to pose as Prickly walking outside the school with two Anti-Recess Agents. Kidnapping T.J. When T.J. and his friends quietly sneak into the school, they start to investigate as they see Kojak and an agent detaining Dr. Rosenthal for failing Benedict, that is until they accidentally blow their cover. The gang manage to escape, except for T.J., who ends up being captured and locked in the stock room with the real Prickly by Kojak. After releasing Prickly and getting to his office through the vents, T.J. learns of Benedict's plan just before Kojak arrives and locks him and Prickly up again. Eventually, T.J.'s friends manage to round all students for their to help reclaim the school, thanks to Gus Griswald's leadership skills. Despite their success, Kojak confronts the kids and is about to get them. However, T.J. and Prickly (having freed themselves again) pour a vat of corn chowder on him, sending him to fall down the stairway with the pot on his head. Final Fight During the final battle between Benedict's men and the combined groups of the students and staff of Third Elementary, Kojak arrives to the scene, still having some corn chowder on his head and suit. Spotting T.J. in the scene, Kojak furiously attempts to pulverize him for the humiliation he caused, but groundskeeper Muriel Finster arrives to the rescue by challenging Kojak to a fist fight. Finding the idea of beating an old lady to be amusing, Kojak accepts and prepares to fight her, but he underestimates Finster as she easily punches him down many times before socking him below the jaw, knocking him out once and for all. T.J. then thanks Finster for saving his life. Kojak was arrested and sent to prison along with Benedict and the rest of their men for their crimes or was smothered in the destruction after laser was destroyed. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vandals Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Minion Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Right-Hand Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Recess Villains Category:Imprisoned